Reconstruction
by The Sweetest Blasphemy
Summary: Takes place after the Dauntless/Abnegation conflict. This story follows Tris And Tobias as they work to help rebuild Dauntless and Abnegation, and get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I decided to go back and edit this, you know, fix up the mistakes and all that stuff...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the plotline is MINE!**

**This chapter is in Tris' POV.**

**Chapter 1.**

I stumble through the streets in a state of numb horror, as I can barely comprehend the sheer amount of bodies, both Abnegation and Dauntless alike that litter the beaten-up roads of my former faction. The one good thing about this moment is that I have Tobias here with me, so I don't have to suffer through this torture alone. I know this is a selfish thought, but I guess you can say that's why I left Abnegation. Suddenly, a flash of movement out of the corner of my eye catches my attention. Turning towards it, I feel as if my heart seems to stop when I recognize the face I see. Ignoring everything else around me, I run forward, muttering under my breath as I go, "No, no, no, oh God no!" The source of the movement is Christina. As I come to a halt before my friend's body, I fall to my knees. "Christina! Can you hear me?" I plead.

A soft groan escapes her bloodied lips, then, "Tris? Is that you?"

I feel my heart leap. "Yes! It's me! Just hold on let me help you-" I break off, having just noticed the deep red splotch darkening her shirt just above her stomach. Her blood is starting to pool on the cracked concrete, with the crimson puddle growing by the second. Even without any medical training, I know that once that puddle grew to a certain size, there is no going back.

Desperately I try to staunch the bleeding, though I know it was too late. Tears start to flow from my eyes, tracing wet paths down my cheeks. Choking back my despair, I manage to say, "Christina, please don't leave me! Please…" my voice fades away as sobs wrack my small body.

With the last of her strength, Christina pulls me closer to whisper in my ear, "Stay strong Tris. Dauntless needs you." With that she takes one last breath, closes her eyes, and falls still.

My hands shaking, I pound on her chest, attempting to get her heart beating again. A comforting hand falls on my shoulder and I turn around to see Tobias' dark blue eyes that send me the message loud and clear before he can even speak it aloud. "Tris, it's too late. I'm sorry but she's gone." Knowing it's the truth, I fold his muscular arms around me and try to erase the images from my mind. The brainwashed Dauntless army, my mother's dying moments, Will with the bullet through his skull where I shot him, my father's body, Tobias trying to kill me, the bodies lying in the streets, and now the newest addition to those morbid memories: my best friend's corpse. I know those images will be lodged in my memory forever, permanently burned into the insides of my eyelids. I can't cry about it now though, Christina was right. I must be strong, for the good of my faction. That is the brave thing to do.

I allow myself a few seconds of weakness as I wipe the tears from my face and take a moment to mentally prepare myself. There was too much work to be done to just breakdown now. "Come on; let's see who else is alive. We have to start somewhere." I say to Tobias, cursing in my head when my voice cracks. Without another word, we begin searching the bodies for survivors. I can't help but think how glad I am that Tobias is alive. Without him, I don't think I'd be able to find another reason to keep living.

**A/N Hope that's better now! If you see any mistakes, feel free to pm me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Decided to edit this chappie too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story line is mine.**

**This chapter is in Tobias' POV.**

**Chapter 2.**

There is only one word to describe how I feel right now. Furious. To see Tris being put through this amount of pain, having almost everything she cares about brutally stolen from her, to me this is torture. As I sort through the wreckage, I silently vow that if Max, Eric, Jeanine, and anyone else who may be responsible for this is still alive, they won't be for much longer. After witnessing the pain of the girl I love, their deaths will be anything but quick and painless, that's for sure. I'll make sure that they feel the pain Tris felt, except magnified tenfold. I will torture them within an inch of their lives so they can be the ones begging for mercy, but I'll let Tris do the honors if she wants to. After going through this, it's her right. I tear myself from these dark thoughts to reach down and check an Abnegation member for a pulse. I feel nothing. Yet another lifeless body. Straightening up, I focus on Tris, how she has been shot, almost drowned, but still she ignores the agony she must be in, both physical and emotional, all for the sake of others. When I see this, I can't help but be reminded of a theory that I once had, that selflessness and bravery aren't all that different.

Two hours later we have helped all that we could and I feel ready to drop. The Abnegation members who had fled to the Amity section of the city are returning and are now doing all what they can to help. So far nearly 4 000 Abnegation that have decided to stay behind were found alive in various conditions, and close to 12 000 confused Dauntless have survived that have been found so far. It's not nearly as many as before, but it will be enough to rebuild the factions, hopefully this time without corrupt leaders. The time drags by as we continue to treat those we could.

After that those of us that were well enough to leave start for the train tracks. Some have already left. Looking at my watch, I estimate that the train should be arriving in four minutes. As predicted, four minutes later the train whistle can be heard, and I can see the headlights on the front of the train cutting through the gloom. We start to jog as the train chugs closer towards us, then I catch hold of the handle and swing myself in, with much less grace than usual. Then again, I don't usually have to jump on trains after being up for nearly 21 consecutive hours of labor. Pushing that pointless thought from my mind, I reach behind me to pull Tris into the compartment. I stay by the opening to pull a full others inside, then stumble over to join Tris against the wall. I have to put my arm around her to hold myself upright as I begin to feel fatigue wash over me. I sink to the floor and sit with my legs tucked into my chest. Tonight it's too late to start the repairs, but tomorrow is a new day that will mark the beginning of a new Dauntless, hopefully a better one, the way it should be. The way it was meant to be, and will be if I can help it. As I am thinking, I feel Tris take hold of my hand and rest her head against my shoulder. The feel of her there is so familiar now that I can begin to relax a bit. I lean my head back against the wall to watch the outside world flash past the open door, blurring as the train picks up speed.

Nearly 20 minutes later we can feel the train start to decelerate, signalling it was time to get off. Looking out the opening, I see that we are coming to the rooftop back entrance. With the ease of experience, Tris and I jump together, landing on the roof to stumble a few steps further away from the edge. As one we turn back to watch the other Dauntless who returned with us make the jump successfully, some rolling, some stumbling as we had, and some falling to their knees when they land off balance. After the last person has jumped, we turn back and walk to the gaping hole in the roof. Letting go of her hand I feel the panic rise in me as I remember how high up we are, pushing it down I walk the last few steps to drop into the darkness. With the various cuts and bruises I had accumulated, hitting the net felt like falling on a slab of concrete. I groan, then crawl to the edge of the net and swing myself down to land on the floor below. I stay standing there until Tris follows me down, and then I take her hand to lead her to my apartment. We walk past the chasm, down some hallways, and reach my room. Once in the room, I stagger towards the bed and drop into it, ignoring the fact that I am still wearing my dirty, bloody clothes. Seconds later Tris does the same. With her lying against my chest, I wrap my arms around her, taking comfort in each other's presence. Within minutes we are both drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N So… how was it? Please review! Also I know that it seems like there's a really small amount of survivors, but keep in mind that's only the people they had found so far, and it doesn't actually say how many members there are in each faction in the book, so I kinda just made a random guess. One last thing: editing this now after so long has made me realise how many mistakes I make :/ so if anybody wants to pre-read for me, just send me a message!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry it took so long, I had a bit of a writer's block, I had to work, I forgot my notebook at my other house, and a whole bunch of other crappy excuses. Also thanks to Asrai26 for pointing out that I was switching verb tense, sorry about that, I'll try not to do that this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but the story line is mine.**

**This chapter is in Tris' POV**

**Chapter 3.**

I wake up with Tobias' arms around me. Sitting up I rub my eyes and let out a yawn. That's when I realize that we're in Tobias' room. It was fine since I guess I wouldn't have my own room thanks to the _convenient_ timing of the attack on Abnegation. The only unsettling thing is that I don't quite remember getting here. I remember jumping off the train onto the roof, then the plunge down to the net, but after that I was practically sleepwalking. Shaking off the cloud of my confusion, I stand to walk over to the bathroom. When I look in the mirror, I see a strange version of myself, bloodied and tired. Nearly five minutes later I open the door again, cleaned up to a certain extent. My eyes latch onto the other occupant of the room, and I feel a smile tugging at my lips at the sight of Tobias awake and stretching. Despite everything that has happened there is still a fluttering feeling in my chest, just from having him grin sleepily at me. "Hey sleepyhead," I say. His smile lights up my face.

"Hey you," he replies, as I climb back onto the bed and crawl over to press my lips softly against his.

"Good morning," I whisper in his ear. Without warning, he wraps an arm around me and rolls us over to land on top of me, his arms and legs trapping me.

"Sneak attack!" he says mischievously, leaning in to kiss my throat.

Thinking fast, I wrap my legs around his waist and knock his arm out from under him, sending us rolling again, with me landing back on top. "I win!" I crow smugly. I press myself against his chest, and for a while we were content just listening to our hearts beating, feeling our chests rise and fall in time with our breathing. Just lying there together, living in the moment, life seems perfect. Sadly though, all good things must come to an end. When we finally sit up, Tobias looks me over. "We really need to find you some new clothes," he says. Looking down at myself, I could see what he meant. "How 'bout I get cleaned up, then we can figure something out."

"Sounds good," I reply, watching him stand and head across the room to the bathroom. When I hear the shower start, a crazy idea comes to mind. What if I stepped into the shower with him? I dismiss the idea before it has the chance to completely form. I may have gotten over my fear of being close to him, but I'm definitely not ready for that. Left to my own devices, I scan the room. All in all, it was fairly plain with just a desk, dresser, closet, and the bed. The walls were white, with the exception of where the words "Fear God Alone" were painted.

With a small sigh I flop back on the bed, only to perk up moments later at the sound of water being shut off. I sit up when the door opens, greeted with the sight of Tobias walking out bare-chested as he reaches up to towel dry his short hair. A shiver runs through me while I watch him. My eyes take note of everything, not missing a single detail. His well muscled body, the slim jeans showing off his toned legs, his powerful blue eyes that were so dark they appeared black in certain lights, the patch of Dauntless flames on the right side of his chest, the natural confidence with which he walks, and finally the faction symbols tattooed on his back. One thought repeats itself in my mind, how he is mine and I swear to never do anything to push him away. After rummaging through a drawer, he pulls out a black t-shirt then slips it over his head. I can't help but admire the way his muscles flex smoothly as he pulls the shirt in place.

When he turns around he catches me staring, I feel my cheeks start to burn as they turn bright scarlet. It causes his lips to turn up in a small smile. "Ok, I'm done; now let's see what we can do for you. Your stuff might still be in the initiate's dorm. It's worth checking."

"Sure," I reply, reaching for the door, leading the way down the halls. As we walk we see that some crews have been organized to start repairing the damage. Further on, I notice some heavily tattooed men carrying a body bag. I drop my gaze, wondering who that might have been, or if it was someone I had known. The thought makes me shudder.

Thankfully, we reach the dorm room without running into any other disturbances. Slipping through the doorway I head straight for my closet. Opening the door, I breathe a sigh of relief, my clothes were still there. After a minute of searching I decide on the black knee-length dress that clings to my body and exposes the raven tattoos on my collarbone. I feel a sharp pain in my chest as I remember that Christina had helped me pick it out, when she had decided to give me a makeover. With sadness shadowing my mind, I shower, and then change. As one last tribute to that memory, I line my eyes with black, just as she had all those weeks ago.

When I leave the room, Tobias is leaning against the wall waiting for me. We walk hand in hand back to the pit. We let our hands drop and Tobias walks a few steps ahead of me towards a group of Dauntless that are gathering. I take no more than five steps towards the group before I hear my name being called. Turning towards the sound, I see none other than Uriah. I sprint towards him, closing the gap between us. In the second after I reach him, his arms wrap around me, squeezing me so tightly that he lifts me off the floor. "Uriah, thank God you're okay!" After a moment he sets me down lightly so we can walk to the group together. When we reach them, I notice that among the members there are some I recognize, like Zeke and Shauna. My gaze drifts back to Tobias after saying a quick "hi" to everyone. His eyes are a disturbing shade, so dark they look black, and concentrated directly on Uriah. Tobias' gaze is so intense, like his eyes are trying to burn holes through Uriah.

**A/N So how was it? HUGE thanks to Lo21 for pre-reading and helping with edits. And just so you know, reviews really help me update faster *hint hint*. Once again, sorry it took so long! I don't know when I'll have the next chappie up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm am seriously so sorry (haha alliteration) for not posting in like FOREVER! I don't always have time to do much writing, but I'll do my best to speed things up. Thank you so much for your patience! Also, my New Year's resolution was to work on my story more often, so I'll try to update more, but to be honest I'm not fully sure where I want the plot to go... but I'll try my best to keep it going. One last time: SORRY! I'm horrible at committing to this.**

**This chapter is in Tobias' POV.**

**Chapter 4:**

Fury courses through my veins, turning my blood to ice. There is something else as well, something that I have only felt a handful of times in my life; jealousy. In Abnegation I wasn't allowed to be jealous, that would be selfish. I am jealous because Tris, MY Tris, is smiling at him, looking at him as if he is the only one who matters. I have never really liked Uriah. Well, maybe that's not true. He was fine until he started showing interest in Tris. The anger I feel is because this is yet another time that I am not the one making her smile, that beautiful smile that lights up her face making her look like the happiest girl in the world, the smile that would make anybody feel guilty if they had to be the bringer of bad news. All my self restraint isn't enough to keep myself from sending Uriah a burning glare. I am only further infuriated when I see that he doesn't even notice, his eyes are fixed on Tris. I am shaken from my thoughts when Tris begins to speak, saying "Has anybody heard any news about the Dauntless leaders?"

Shauna replies with "That's pretty much what I was wondering. I mean, shouldn't they be here, helping us get through this?"

I look at her in shock. I had forgotten that so many members didn't know who was responsible for controlling us. I take a deep breath to steady myself to break the news. "Guys, there's something you need to know... the fault does not fall entirely on Jeanine. She had some help on the inside. She developed the serum, but it was the Dauntless leaders who agreed to control us. They lied when they said that they were injecting us with a tracker after the initiation, it was actually the mind control program." I paused, giving that revelation some time to sink in. All but Tris were staring at me, their expressions so comical that if we were in a different situation I would have laughed.

Zeke gives me a joking punch in the arm, "Come on Four, you don't really mean that do you? Now is really not the time to be joking about that stuff."

I give him a light shove, then say, "I'm not joking around man!" After taking a deep breath, I turn to Tris and lightly grab her arm to pull her a few feet away from the group. I lean down to murmur in her ear, "I think its time for some secrets to be told." She gives me a surprised wide-eyed look, then nods an affirmative.

After a brief moment of hesitation, I begin the telling our story. "Okay, listen up, cause I don't want to have to say this twice. Tris and I are not like you guys... we are something called Divergent. It means our brains are wired differently. Divergence is rare, and for some reason, most of the people like Tris and myself are from Abnegation. We think its because selflessness isn't just one quality, its a combination. A coward can't be selfless." I pause, slightly panicked now that our biggest secret is out in the open. "Divergence is dangerous to the leaders because the point of the factions is to get everybody to think the same way. With our brains working differently, we can't be controlled. The serum didn't work on us. So when the leaders got too power hungry, they used the mind control serum on the entire Dauntless faction, thinking they had finally created something to control Divergents. Fortunately for us, they were wrong. Tris and I pretended to be under their control, waiting for the right moment to break away. We managed to run for a little bit, but then Tris was shot. They took us to the Erudite Headquarters and tried to kill Tris. They had something else in store for me. They... they had another serum... one that did work on me. I was taken back to the Dauntless compound to guard the program. When Tris broke out of the Erudite compound, she came to the Dauntless compound. She made it to the computer room, where I was. When she found me, she tried to get me to fight the serum. In return, I nearly killed her." I choke on the last sentence, breathe, then continue. "I had a gun to her head, about to pull the trigger, when I managed to overcome the serum. This program that I was being controlled by was different. For you guys, you were just like zombies. For me, friends were seen as enemies, and enemies as friends. I managed to shut down the program, and I guess you know the rest after that. From the screens, we could see that all hell had broken loose. We made our way back to the Abnegation section of the city, and did our best to help out. Now we're back here... So that's uhh pretty much it." I finish off, scratching my head. I can't help but be a little embarrassed, because that must have been the most I've ever said in one conversation.

The others stare at myself and Tris for a few moments before Uriah is the first to break the silence. "Are you fucking kidding me!" he explodes. "Our own fucking leaders did all that shit to us? You know what I say to that? I say, we track those bastards down, and use their own program against them. Make them kill each other, then when there's only one left, we stop the program so they can get on their fucking knees and beg for their life." he finishes, breathing hard.

"Well I can't say that I don't agree with my little bro," Zeke begins with a concerned glance at his brother, "but we can't exactly start searching until we fix ourselves up a bit. We're in no shape to go looking for them right now."

I look around the room, taking in the destruction, seeing friends reunited, some breaking down when they hear that their loved ones won't be coming back to them. "Then lets get started."

**A/N So here we are, I finally finished this chapter. I apologize once again for ditching this story for so long. But like I said before, I will try to stay committed to this. Hope you guys like it! Also, I will admit, it was kinda fun to write Uriah's little explosion at the end :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well hello there readers *does pedo grin* nice to write for you again lol XD . I'm really trying to stick with what I said before about committing to this, so hopefully I've kind of ironed out the main details of the next 2 chappies. Also, I'm kind of hoping that updating again will umm maybe ummm... get you guys to not be mad at me for forgetting? Pwease? Pweeeaaassseee? PWEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE? Oh god I'm going insane :P**

**This chapter is in Tris's POV **

**Chapter 5:**

It has been just over two weeks since Tobias spilled our secrets to Shauna, Zeke, and Uriah. Repairs have gone fairly well so far, but there is still an amazing amount of work to do. Fortunately, after assessing the damage we found that the living quarters of the compound were left undamaged, so everybody still has a place to stay. The initiates that are still here have been assigned rooms, but I don't really use mine for much. I've mainly been staying with Tobias. Thinking about it now, people might have been getting the wrong idea about it. I mean, sure Tobias and I are together, just not in THAT way.

After the news of what happened to myself and Tobias spread around, we were elected to be in charge of organizing the repairs and search parties. Two days ago, we finally had enough fit members to send out the first search party. They only found some bodies, but no sign of the Dauntless leaders or Jeanine. Still, we refuse to give up hope. We decided to set up a regular schedule for patrols. There would be one each morning, one each afternoon, and another would set out once the sun was down. Each day would have a different set of members so they would all have time to recover. After all, we wouldn't be very good leaders if we worked our people to death. I don't want to think of myself as one of the new Dauntless leaders, but I guess that's what I've become. I know that Tobias feels the same as I do, but the people of Dauntless need somebody to lead them through these dark times, and that person just happens to be me. The good thing about being in charge is that I get to hear news first, right when it is discovered. I like knowing that as soon as there is any sign of the old leaders or Jeanine, I will be one of the first to know. I will get to be the one to lead the patrol that goes to take them down. Knowing that, its simply empowering.

After another long day of repairs, patrols, and checking on the few members that are still hospitalized, I head back to Tobias's room, let myself in with the extra key he gave me, and almost run into the bathroom to take a shower. Tobias isn't back yet. I strip quickly, then turn the shower on full blast. I step in, wash my long blonde hair, fascinated by how the water seems to have turned it brown, but when I look in the light, I can barely even begin to describe the color. Tints of gold, dark brown, even a light chestnut color. Once I finish with my routine, I allow myself the rare luxury of just standing under the water, relaxed by the feeling of the warmth cascading down my small frame, soothing my sore muscles. Finally, the hot water begins to run out, so I switch off the shower reluctantly. I step out, wrap a thick, plush towel around myself, and dry my hair quickly with another. After that, I open the bathroom door, shuffle over the dresser where I am keeping some of my clothes. I am just searching through my clothes for a tank top and sweat pants to sleep in, when I hear the door creak open. Alarmed, I turn quickly and grip my towel so tightly that my knuckles turn white. My heart pounds as the door opens slowly, but calms down as soon as Tobias sticks his head in. As soon as my heart reaches a normal pace, it seems to skip a beat as I realize that Tobias and I are in the same room, and I'm pretty much naked. _Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. I'm not ready for this, this is happening too fast!_ The thoughts flash through my mind, taking mere seconds. Fortunately, Tobias seems to be thinking the same way I am. His face turns bright red, and he averts his gaze, embarrassed. I quickly grab my clothes and rush back to the bathroom, almost dropping my towel in the process. I take a moment to look in the mirror, try and slow my breathing. My face is flushed and feel like I could slap myself for how stupidly I have just acted. I dress quickly, then slip silently back into the bedroom. There I find Tobias lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds he says, "Didn't know you were... ummm... back yet. So, umm yeah, I'm sorry about that..." he trails off. Hmm, guess I wasn't as silent as I thought.

I sit down on the bed next to him. "Well its fine, you just kinda caught me off guard, you know?" Oh geez, I hope this doesn't make everything awkward between us. For a while we just sit there in silence, neither of us having anything to say.

Eventually he sits up then puts his arm around me. "I didn't fully realise until now," he begins slowly, "how you can be so afraid of being with me, in that way. But now that it could have happened, I realised that I'm not quite ready for that either. There is something else though... I love you, and I don't want you to think that not doing, you know, that, does anything to change it."

I turn to look him in the eyes, gaze into their dark blue depths and find nothing but truth there. Almost overwhelmed by emotion, I do the only thing that seems sensible at the moment: I close the gap between us, to kiss him gently on the lips. After pulling away, I wrap my arms around his neck to hug him and whisper in his ear, "I love you too. You are all that I have left, if you were gone I don't know what I would do. I don't think I would even really be myself. I would be empty, I would be nothing."

**A/N Okay, so I figured that after a lot of seriousness in the last chapter you guys might like a lil bit of fluffiness. I decided to write this cuz I was kinda getting tired of all of it. Also, this helped get the story moving a bit. It may not seem like it, but believe me, it will. One last thing: to any Hunger Games fans who read this story, I'll probably be posting a story for that category in a few weeks. I have the main outline for it and the first chapter completely written out, but I want at least 4 or 5 chapters written in advance before I post it so I don't end up neglecting either of the stories. So far its coming along really well though, and I think you guys will really like it :) Sooo until next time readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm still here. Yep, I'm sure you guys doubted me. Ha! I sure proved you wrong! Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem quite like the others, it's kinda fuelled by a lack of sleep and a peanut butter and pickle sandwich. Before saying "that's gross!" try it! It's actually soooooo goooooooood! Heh heh, my best friend Bugs/Pickles/The Rabid Pickle got me hooked on them XD**

**This chapter is in Tris's POV (decided to break the pattern)**

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up the next morning curled up in Tobias's arms. I yawn, then allow a lazy smile to creep its way onto my face, as I prop myself up onto my elbow to look own at his face. When he is asleep is the only time I get to see him looking his actual age. All the other times, even when he is smiling, you can see the sadness that lurks in his eyes, sometimes hidden, but always there. I can see it weighing him down, like a lead jacket. It makes him look twenty-five, not eighteen. I don't know how long I stay there, just gazing down at his face, while a strange feeling of peace settles over me. When I had gone to sleep after revealing my true feelings, I thought that would make me feel self conscious, but it just feels right. Eventually, Tobias's eyes begin to flutter, then open a crack as if he could sense me admiring him. I don't even have the chance to utter a simple "Good morning" before his lips meet mine in a quick kiss filled with meaning. There is no need for words as we get ready this morning.

We walk down the halls hand in hand, way past caring who sees and what they think. The pit has become some sort of a meeting place, where we wait for the morning patrol to return. While we wait, we help with the repairs in that general area, never straying far from each other. It's almost noon, and the morning patrol is running late. I'm just opening my mouth to ask if they did come back and just didn't report to us, when Uriah runs in from one of the main halls. He had been on this mornings patrol. I begin to ask if there is any news when I notice that he is pale, and his shortness of breath isn't just from running. My gaze strays to his side, which he covers with one hand. Crimson liquid has already begun to drip from his soaked shirt to the floor. I run forward, my thoughts flying to a situation too similar to this for comfort. Images of Christina are dredged up from the back of my memory, and I panic. I can't be losing another friend so soon. As I reach him, relief breaks through the pain in his expression for a brief moment, then he coughs out a few words, so quiet I can barely make them out. "Jeanine... and Max, Eric... they found some friends... Candor sector..." he swoons at the end. Violent coughs begin to wrack his body and he spits up blood. All the commotion has gathered a large crowd, but I'm certain nobody else heard what he said. He looks at me, his eyes filled with pain, then he falls to the floor unconscious. Before I can reach him, he is surrounded by concerned friends.

Panicked, I yell for a medic but somebody has already notified them and I get brushed to the side. My throat is constricting and I can't breathe. I can't watch this happen, I need to leave now. I push my way through the crowd feeling claustrophobic, trying to control myself, but I can't. I break into a wild sprint, not looking where I'm going or who I might run into. I run to the training room and finally my head begins to clear. I swipe to handguns and load my pockets with ammunition, a plan forming in my mind. Before I leave the compound, there's one last place I need to go. I make my way down to the room Tobias has been sharing with me, and let myself in. After a quick look around the room to make sure I'm alone, I reach into the bedside table for the pad of paper and pen that I know are there. I scribble a quick note to him, because I can't bear to leave without saying goodbye, especially since I might not come back. My hand shakes as I sign it _I'll always love you, Tris._ I blink back tears, refusing to cry now. If I cry now, I might change my mind. If I change my mind, Jeanine and the Dauntless leaders stay free another day. Not wanting to be seen by Tobias as I leave, I avoid the Pit, taking the back door out of the compound. I reach the train tracks right on time to swing myself into the open compartment. I settle down with my back against the wall, ready to start where the morning patrol left off._ Jeanine, Max, Eric, you better watch your backs, 'cause I'm coming for you._

**A/N OOOOOOH! Haha I'm sure you guys are mad at me for hurting Uriah and not telling you if he's gonna be okay (I actually haven't decided that yet) but I assure you, it had to happen. You know, one last thing to push Tris into action. I know its not very long, but I wanted to leave a lot of things unanswered for later chapters. Well, thats all I got to say... Until next time my faithful readers xD**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Kay so I had a weird day full of people sniffing my hair. Anybody else have that happen? No? Well then I have creepy friends... lol. Now on to the next chappie!**

**This chappie is in Tobias's POV**

**Chapter 7:**

I push my way through the crowd to help the paramedics load Uriah onto the stretcher. I follow them to the hospital wing of the compound. Even though I'll admit that I'm not particularly fond of him, he is a friend of Tris. It would break her heart if he didn't survive. Once in the room, they gently lift him onto the bed, then carefully peel his shirt off. I lean in to get a better look at his wound and immediately regret it. The gash is long and deep, stretching from his hip to his ribs. The sides of it are ragged, as if it was caused by a serrated blade. For all I know, that might be exactly what happened. His blood continues to ooze steadily from the cut, staining the white sheets. A burly medic wastes no time in finding some thick bandages to staunch the bleeding while his partner hooks Uriah up to an IV drip. He attaches a heart rate monitor and the room is filled with a loud beep every second. Uriah's pulse seems steady at first, but within seconds it weakens. One of the medics turns to me and says, "We're going to have to operate. His condition is critical, and he has maybe a fifty-fifty chance of survival. Possibly even worse. I'm going to have to ask you to exit the room during the operation. We will make sure you are notified if his condition stabilizes or worsens."

I nod reluctantly, then leave the room with one quick backward glance. With nothing else to do, I make my way back down to the Pit. People must still be a bit panicked. Once I get there, I see that almost everybody has regained control of themselves, but the working has ceased. They all have something else to talk about. I scan the room searching for that familiar blond-haired head in the crowd. My search is fruitless and I furrow my brow in concern. She should be here... where is she? I make my way through the crowds once more, stopping at every familiar face to ask if they had seen her. Nobody has. Now it's my turn to panic. Where the hell is she? I try to plaster a calm expression onto my face to avoid alarming anyone else. Hearing someone say, "Hey Four, are you okay?" tells me that I am failing miserably.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble as I turn away and try to not run out of the Pit. As soon as I'm alone in the hall I break into a run and begin racking my mind for ideas of where she could have gone. First I head down to the dead end hall where I have found her before. She had just been sitting there, crying silently. The weight of all that had happened to her had finally come crashing down on her. Now, she isn't there. Next I head to the back entrance where I know Tris likes to go to be alone. The ceiling opens to reveal a light blue sky, but there is nobody lying in the net. The only other place I can think of is my room, so I head there panting. When I arrive at my door, I knock quickly. There is no reply. My hands are shaking are I pull my key out of my pocket, then fumble it and it falls to the floor with a thunk. "God damn it!" I curse as I bend to pick it up then jam it back I the lock and open the door. I rush in still panting from my run. "Tris!" I bellow, "Are you here?" The room is empty. With a disappointed sigh I flop onto the bed and turn my head to look at the clock on my night stand. A thin sheet of paper catches my eye. I sit up and snatch the scrap and scan it quickly. It takes less than a second before I recognise Tris' untidy scrawl. My eyes go wide as I read it.

_Dear Tobias, _

_I can't stay here any longer, not while they are still out there. Not after all they have done. Hurting Uriah was the last straw and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anybody else was hurt. I know it must seem selfish or stupid that I'm just leaving like this without even a real good bye, but I know that if I did say good bye, you wouldn't let me go. I wouldn't even be able to go. I just couldn't stand to leave, knowing that I may never see you again without leaving this note. I just had to say this one more time: I love you._

_I'll always love you,_

_Tris_

My hands shake and my vision begins to cloud. I should have known. Of course she went after them, and of course she's right and I wouldn't have let her go. But that would have been for a good reason. I mean, if they managed to take out a whole patrol, I don't even want to think of what they might do to Tris. Now, the weight of the situation has finally come crashing down on me. I knew being one of the Dauntless leaders would be hard, but I didn't realise exactly how hard it would be until now. Sure, there was crowd control, but now that there's actually a possible crisis, I'm crumbling. I need to help Tris, but without me, who will look after Dauntless? I'd better find someone fast, I can't just leave Tris on her own. I get up off my bed and leave my room, not even bothering to lock it. Nothing too important in there anyways. A plan forms in my head as I jog down to the training room for some equipment. I'd have to be brain dead to go after Tris with no fire power. Once I get to the hall outside the training room, I slow down to peer inside. Empty. I run quietly to the storage closet, then open it to reveal a wide assortment of weapons. I grab a long dagger and sheath to strap to my leg under my pants, then I go for a pair of handguns that I could conceal easily. Next I shove as much ammunition as I can into my pockets, without it being too noticeable. If people see me carrying weapons, they would think something is wrong. Okay, so there is something wrong, but it isn't something for them to get worried about. I make my way back to the pit, making sure all my weapons are concealed properly. I know I can't just leave without letting anybody know, that would make me too much like the old leaders. Who could I ask though? It has to be somebody who would actually do a good job, somebody who is pretty well known so people will listen to them. As if summoned by my thoughts, the perfect guy for the job appears behind me. I whirl around and grab onto his arm. "Hey Zeke, can I talk to you quickly?"

"Sure man, what's up?" He replies as I lead him away to the edge of the room.

"I need you to take care of Dauntless for me, just for a little bit. I wanted to do some undercover work. It would be easier for me to stay unnoticed than a patrol. I'm only doing this for the safety of everyone, you know I wouldn't just leave-" at that point he cuts me off.

"This is about Tris, isn't it?" I don't even have the chance to lie before he says, "Oh come on man, no need to look so surprised. You're not the only one who noticed she was gone. Besides, you looked pretty freaked out, and not just because of my bro. Go ahead, get her back, just don't get yourself killed. I'll cover for you here as long as I can."

Gratitude surges through me and I clap him on the back, then turn and begin jogging out of the room, yelling "thanks" over my shoulder.

Zeke just stands there, shaking his head. "You better not get yourself killed Four." he whispers.

**A/N So yeah, I'm back. Wrote most of this weeks ago, but couldn't figure out how to end it so its pretty crappy :/ also the first A/N is weird... I almost forgot about that happening xD I'm sorry for leaving it for so long again :( but I have a special treat for you guys sometime... not gonna say soon because as you can tell I'm not very reliable with my updates. But expect it on June 6 :) hope you guys like The Hunger Games ;D**


End file.
